Zhe Day I Let My Zizter Go
by Locked in a Stony Tower
Summary: This is the story of when Bill came to ask permission to marry Fleur..... told by Gabrielle Delacor


I-Don't-Own-Anything-Except-Plot-

On with the story

_**Zhe Day I Let My Zizter Go **_

A/N: Bold Words are **English, **

Normal words are French, I did it this way because Gabrielle is French and I don't want to confuse the two languages

"**Well, Mr. Delacour you see – what I'm trying to say is" **

I peeked down the stairs to see who was talking in English in our house. There standing in front of my parents, was that good looking English man, he has kind of longish red hair and a really cool earring that looked like a fang. He was rubbing the handle of his wand (which was tucked into his belt loop) nervously.

"Mon Deui" (A/N: I think that's how it's spelled, I'm not sure) I breathed under my breath "That's Fleur's suitor, it would be so romantic if he married her"

Well I thought that I had been talking quietly

"Gabrielle, darling, shame on you, what have we told you about eavesdropping?" came Mama's quiet but reproachful French voice

"That I shouldn't do it" I said, pretending to lower my head in shame, I was actually bursting with curiosity and was too full of excitement to feel shame at the moment

"I'm sorry Mama" I said, my head still down

"Well we weren't exactly quiet" said Papa, he was holding his arms out to me and I ran and jumped into them "I would imagine that you would be curious"

He turned to the man, Bill, I remembered Fleur calling him **"Gabrielle vazz curiouz and zhe decided to liztan to our converzation. Zhe knows zs iz vrong, don't you zweetheart? By zhe way, vhat vere zou trying to zay?"**

Bill looked uncomfortable and started again **"I've known your daughter for a while now, and I really like her and I kinda wanted to, um…….."**

He was looking at all the pictures around out living room, I looked too.

There was one of Fleur sitting next to Mama, her head resting peacefully on her shoulder, with Papa, standing behind them, his strong arms wrapped gently around them both. That was the first picture I had taken all on my own.

"_A little closer Mama, Fleur there's not room, you can't hold your head straight, lean against Mama, Papa it looks like you're squishing them" _

_I put down the camera and turned Fleur's head so that she was looking at the camera, adjusted Papa's arms to be just right. Then I walked back over and picked up my camera, I held it up to my eye, then carefully, making sure that I didn't jerk the camera up towards the ceiling ruining the picture (as I had done once before) I pressed the button down on the camera. _

I was very proud of it, for a whole week, I carried it around, in my book bag. It was a bit crumpled but after one of my muggle classmates almost saw it I handed it over to my Mama and let her frame it.

I turned to the next picture, it was Fleur and I sitting on a raft, wearing our swim suits and hugging each other, each wave crashing over, drenching us as we sat there shrieking with happiness as the setting sun light shone on our hair that whipped out in the wind, almost to heavy with water to fly, the sun turning the silvery blond almost golden.

"_Smile girls" cried Mama, leaning out over the water from the pier, one arm around a thick wooden pole keeping her from tumbling in. _

_We instantly put on fake pouts and turned away, secretly giggling behind saltwater covered hands. Then mother (rolling her eyes we knew) said in a surprised tone "Well fancy that , they don't want a picture taken, it's not like we have sixteen boxes full of them" _

"_No we have seventeen" I shouted over the roar of the ocean _

_Fleur tickled me, right under my ribs, and I giggling pulled away her hands. She threw her arms around me, tickling me still more but I managed to do the same for her, not going down with out a fight. We sat there, almost falling off the raft from giggling, barely holding each other there. Then Mama snapped the picture, both of us laughing a genuine loving laugh and having fun as only sisters can. _

I smiled slightly sadly, that was the year before the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I never really knew how to swim before then, just depended on Fleur, she was always there. After that I made her teach me. But after that we didn't like to swim deep so she never taught me to dive.

The next picture was at the Fleur's ninth birthday party. I don't remember it but I was wearing a tiny pale blue dress with the tiniest frills and ribbons, and Fleur had refused that year wear a 'fancy little girl dress that you can't play in' so she had a navy blue jean jumper dress that pleated to allow leg room below the waist and underneath it a purple and blue striped long-sleeved shirt. Her hair was held back in two braids and mine was in a tiny ponytail on top of my head as I didn't have enough hair to do anything else. Fleur was holding me, her arms rocking me gently back and forth. I didn't remember anything but what Fleur had told me.

"_Mama had just had you that year and she was very tired, it was just us and Auntie Chelsea, so we just ate some simply marvelous cake that she had brought and opened presents, I had gotten my first broomstick and you got an adorable little puppy toy, remember, you still have him?" _

_I nodded and said "I would have liked the broom stick more" _

_Then she laughed, "You may have it, I'm simply scared silly of flying" _

"_It's not hard Fleur" I argued back "It's easier than swimming" _

"_I never said it was hard Gabrielle, I simply said that I was frightened of it" _

_I nodded then screamed "Race you to the broom shed, first one there gets the Nimus" _

Nimus, I thought the English make up silly names for brooms, we have three, an old Clean-sweep 3, my dad's broom, then Fleur and I have two which we share, a newer Clean-sweep (model 7) and the Nimbus 2000. The new 2001 is flashier but this older one is nicer, it's got smoother control and the handle is shaped in a more comfortable grip.

That, I thought, brings us to the next picture. I was sitting on the front of the Nimbus, Fleur's arms clutching my waist, her eyes closed, I was laughing with the thrill, one hand waving in a blur at Mama as we whizzed by. Papa was sitting on his own broom and he snapped a picture as we came past him

"_Not so fast Gabrielle" begged Fleur, her voice scared _

_I slowed a tiny bit "Better?" I asked her, reaching behind me and patting her leg _

"_Yes but please keep both hands on that broomstick" _

_I put my other hand back and coasted slowly around the yard, until we landed and I held up her tall frame with one hand around her waist as she slowly got her balance, she had not yet let go of me or opened her eyes, though she had switched her grip to my shoulders. I'm not seven years old anymore and I think she notices as she switches the grip to my arms, they're in a more comfortable position now. _

"_You're growing Gabrielle" _

"_Well you stopped growing, you're grown up now, and I think what's his name? Bill, I think he noticed you and you noticed him" _

"_Gabbi, for someone who is only nine, you are awfully mischievous and teasing" _

"_Well someone needs to be, Mama and Papa have no idea you know him as more than a friend outside of work" _

"_Shhhhhh, Mama's coming" she slowly relaxes and releases my arms _

"**I zink I know vhat you're trying to zay Bill"**I say slowly in English, stumbling a bit over the words

He smiles a little uncertainly, and I kept going

"**Fleur luvs shupping, and zhe haz vezy expenzive tazte" **I warned him

"**I don't mind" **he said **"I have a good job and who else would I spend money on?" **

"**Zhe'z afread of riding zha broom" **

"**I won't make her" **

I jumped out of my father's arms **"Zou muzt make her, do zou zhink zhat I want her to vizt and have forgottan how to play zhe Quiddizh, no, zhe muzt ztill be able to playz wizz meh" **

"**My brother's could play with you" **he said a little nervously

I laughed **"Zhat might be even betta, zhen we could let out zee, bludgerz, Fleur hatez zhem, and zhe'z zhe only one who playz for me, no wizz me" **I corrected myself

He started to smile but I continued **"Zometimez if zhe is angerzy or iz zad zhe will complain wizz no reazon, can handle zou it?" **

"**Well" **he looked uncomfortable **"I kind of know how to make her be quiet already, I just kinda occupy her mouth with something else…………" **

I threw back my head and laughed **"Zou, kizz her, zhat iz geniuz, if I waz not her zizter and a girl, I vould try to make her quiet zhat vay too, zometimes it iz mozt annoying" **

He smiled a little, and I continued **"Zet me tell zou, zhe is the mozt ztubborn vitch I now" **

"**I don't mind" **

I leaned back against the couch thinking for a while **"Vell, if all zhat iz okay wizz zou, zhen I zhink zhat zou really luv her and I zhink zhat I vill let zou marry my zizter Bill, and don't worry zhe vill zay yez, juzt vait and zee" **

My eye had fallen on a picture of Fleur doodling on a piece of paper and looking closely the doodles spelled out

_**The Future Mrs. Fleur Delacor-Weasley **_

In my sister's best most beautifully romantically French wording and hand writing

* * *

Well that's my version of when handsom, tall, red haired Bill Weasley came to ask to marry Fleur and i'm sticking to it.

Reviews?


End file.
